


Titiboo's Finest

by pengiesama



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Gen, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengiesama/pseuds/pengiesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucia and Torakuma devise a plan to jog Dusty's memories of the past. Or rather, Torakuma has violent outbursts in stilettos, Lucia gets whiplash, and Dusty is further traumatized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titiboo's Finest

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously boy!Kumatora is a fashion maven like his mothers. The names for everyone are courtesy of tumblr users imadogfish and grapefruitfromfrance. Hopefully they don't mind me using them!

"...and this outfit! Cheap-ass tacky fuckin' eyesore that it is. Moms would have a damn fit if they saw me parading around like this."

Lucia looked Torakuma up and down and considered her words carefully. "You look very...uhm..."

"I know!" Torakuma finished, smacking Lucia between the shoulders in agreement, not seeming to notice the girl's wince. "Can you believe they make us guys wear pants? The girls get to flutter around in skirts while our nuts suffocate. You know how long it's been since I've been able to feel a fresh breeze?"

Torakuma yanked at his tie in frustration until the knot loosened. "I taught those waitresses all they goddamn know about makeup, too. Least management could do is let me wear my pumps on my shift. I slide all over the place in these plain-ass flats."

Lucia feigned deep interest in her soda. It certainly wasn't what she was used to drinking, in any case. The bubbles burned her tongue and the drink left a thick film of syrup in her mouth and throat. She still certainly preferred water.

(Claudia might have liked it. She always loved sweet things.)

Bonnie seemed to like it, though. Her snout was buried deep in the high-necked glass, tongue chasing the ice cubes swirling about at the bottom. Lucia didn't understand a lot of things about this strange new world that had come, and certainly hadn't seen a lot that instilled any faith in the deductive abilities of the pigmasks, but...Lucia didn't even think that dressing Bonnie up in a spare change of clothes would even have _worked_. Maybe the security staff was just too afraid of Torakuma to say anything. That seemed pretty likely.

"Ya like that shit?" Torakuma asked Lucia with an encouraging smile. "Ain't half bad. Couldn't get enough of it when I first got the job. Dusty, she bought me my first one, back when I first dragged myself in. I must've looked a hot goddamn mess, she probably felt sorry for me."

Lucia glanced up. "So...she's here? Why...no one in the village has heard from her in..."

Torakuma's expression was grim as he tapped his head with his index finger. "Ol' lady must've taken a few knocks to the head when we got washed out of the castle those years back. Didn't remember a damn thing about nothing when I finally tracked her down here. She's the bass in their headliner band here. Ain't half bad. I've been sticking around to keep an eye on her, 'cause, well, she's probably the last person who saw the egg, and..."

Torakuma paused. Lucia cast her eyes down and to the side.

"You feel like it's all a little bit your fault." She knew the feeling.

The club's music filled the silence. Torakuma heaved an explosive sigh and yanked off his tie completely.

"Fuck it. We're not gonna accomplish a damn thing by just sitting here gossiping. I'm gonna drag you into Dusty's dressing room and dangle you in front of her 'til she remembers a face she's known since it was just a screaming little ball of shit. Then I'm gonna get out of these fucking pants and into something more _comfortable_ , and kick down that front door."

Lucia didn't doubt for a moment the parts about the dangling, or kicking, or wearing of dresses, but she didn't really think that Dusty's memory would be jogged just by seeing her. After all, they weren't especially close...they, they maybe saw each other once a year, back then, when Mama took her and Claudia around to all the village houses for the winter solstice, bringing wool blankets and clothes for the cold coming months --

Bonnie whimpered and gave a mournful gaze beneath the large red bow on her head. "Woof."

 _"We can try,"_ her words echoed in her head. _"We can only try."_

Lucia nodded.

\--

"This!! Do you remember this!?!"

Torakuma, true to his word as ever, had seized Lucia by the scruff of her shirt and was shaking her in front of Dusty's face. He had changed into a purple sundress for the occasion, with red stiletto boots that matched his lipstick. If Lucia wasn't so dizzy from the treatment she might have seen the horrified look on Dusty's face. At the moment all she could really focus on was how much she wanted to puke.

"GodDAMNIT lady, you don't even remember a brat you've known for how long?!"

"Aster, I don't know what you're trying to accomplish by strangling that girl, but for god's sake put her _down_ \--"

"Yo, Lucky girl, I heard a ruckus in here, what's..."

A blonde woman stood slack-jawed at the door. Dusty cast her a helpless look. Torakuma pointed at her with one perfectly-manicured finger, keeping a firm grip on Lucia with the other hand.

"We're TALKING in here. Get out."

The woman stared Torakuma down. "Listen, kid. You've talked to me regardin' Lucky's situation before. I don't know a lot, but I know for dang sure that trying to shake fairy dust out of that young lady you're manhandling isn't going to solve anything."

Torakuma gave her a withering glare, but set Lucia down regardless. Dusty caught her as she nearly tumbled to the floor. "So what _do_ you recommend?"

The woman entered the room, and knelt by Dusty. "Lucky, girl. You didn't remember a thing about yourself when we found you wandering about. And these kids seem to know you. Do you want to go with them for a while, hear them out?"

Dusty cast her gaze down to Lucia. Lucia blearily stared back, and found that, as her vision cleared, the afro was not a dizziness-induced hallucination.

At Dusty's small nod, the woman smiled sadly.

"I understand. You do what you got to. Me, I'm glad that you've at least got this young lady accompanying you." She tapped Lucia on the forehead. "She seems better-mannered than that punk over there."

Torakuma snorted. "Whatever, dye job..."


End file.
